Historias por contar
by Cristanisa
Summary: Cientos de momentos escondidos han quedado olvidados entre las páginas de los siete libros. Compedido de drabbles; TN/LL, HP/GW, RL/NT, JP/LE...


**Disclaimer:** Tanto como los personajes, como el ambiente y como Hogwarts en sí pertenecen a Rowling, yo solo cuento una historia que pudo haber pasado... o no.

* * *

**1. Rarezas - **_"No hay nada de malo en ser diferente"_

Hogwarts es un sitio _raro_. O más que raro, _extraño._

¿Qué por qué? Tal vez lo entiendas si te digo que allí, que las cosas se levanten solas y se pongan a bailar ballet es de lo más normal. Quizás también lo entiendas si te digo que Hogwarts es una Escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

Y que algo dentro de allí resulte raro, ya es decir.

Pero el caso es que Luna Lovegood no era una adolescente normal, ni siquiera era una maga normal.

Luna Lovegood era rara. Tan rara como los bichos que ella se empeñaba en buscar de un lado para otro o las gafas que se ponía para leer el _Quisquilloso_. Era rara porque no se le quitaba de la cabeza que los Snorcalks de cuernos arrugado existían, porque no le molestaba que la gente se metiera con ella y porque para ella, tener un amigo, era tener algo más valioso que encontrarse cien galeones.

Luna tenía los ojos grandes, azules y saltones, y siempre llevaba el pelo desordenado, como si se hubiera de levantado en es mismo instante. Caminaba dando pequeños saltitos, y a veces canturreaba en voz alta una cancioncilla tan rara como ella. Además, siempre hablaba de cosas que no parecían tener sentido.

Por eso la mayoría de la gente se burlaba de ella, o en el mejor de los casos, la evitaba.

Pero Theodore Nott no era como «la mayoría de la gente», ni como la gente en general, el también era un espécimen extraño en Hogwarts, la diferencia es que lo sabía disimular.

Theodore era un chico callado y retraído, nunca se metía en asuntos ajenos ni se peleaba con nadie. Se podría decir que pasaba inadvertido. Luna, no.

Y ese día de diciembre lo demostró nuevamente, al salir de la última clase antes de Navidades con sus pendientes de rábanos en las orejas y su collar de corchos rodeándole el cuello. Con ese aire entre ausente y distraído, y los libros apretados contra el pecho.

Iba unos pasos por detrás de sus demás compañeros, hasta que de repente se detuvo en seco y fijó su vista en el techo, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

Y allí se quedó mirando hacia arriba, parada en mitad del pasillo. Ignorando las risitas y los insultos de los que era víctima y los empujones que le propinaba la gente al pasar.

Hasta que alguien chocó con ella con más fuerza de la precisa y la tiró al suelo.

Las risas sutiles se convirtieron en carcajadas, pero Luna los ignoró a todos y se volvió a poner en pie. Pestañeó un par de veces, como intentando enfocar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y se fijó en el chico que tenía delante, que recogía sus libros tirados por el suelo apresuradamente.

Lo contempló fijamente hasta que lo recogió todo, y se fue corriendo, sin dedicarle ni una disculpa.

Luna se quedó allí plantada, observando como hipnotizada el lugar por dónde se había ido el chico, y la gente comenzó a marcharse, dejando el pasillo vacío.

- No deberías permitir que te trataran así –una voz serena se oyó a su espalda, y Luna se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un muchacho de aspecto enclenque y conejil, pelo negro azabache y unos ojos azul cobalto apoyado contra una columna.

- ¿Por qué?

El muchacho pareció sorprenderse ante la pregunta.

- Porque se meten contigo, te humillan –la miró al ver que ella no reaccionaba ante sus palabras-. ¿Acaso no te importa?

Luna se encogió de hombros.

- Estoy acostumbrada –tenía una voz suave e increíblemente dulce, y hablaba de que la insultaran en un público como si estuviera comentando que llovía mucho-. Además, esto es como la historia de los bulgens.

Luna hubiera esperado que el muchacho se riera o se despidiera con una excusa estúpida, a fin de no tener que seguir pasando más rato con la chiflada del colegio. Pero él no hizo nada de eso; sólo la observó, pensativo y preguntó con voz tranquila, y un matiz de curiosidad:

- ¿Bulgens?

- Son seres diminutos hechos de luz que salen las noches sin luna y se refugian en el cielo imitando a las estrellas el resto del tiempo –abrió aún más sus saltones ojos, lo que le dio apariencia de búho-. Son muy simpáticos y pacíficos, pero a la gente no les gustaban porque creían que traían la desgracia a quiénes tocarán, simplemente porque eran diferentes y no los entendían. Al igual que nos pasa a ti y a mí.

- ¿A ti y a mí?

Luna solo sonrió ligeramente, le dirigió una larga mirada al joven y se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino con un cantarín:

- Hasta luego, Theodore Nott.

Y Theodore no pudo menos que sorprenderse al descubrir que Luna tenía razón. Él también era raro.

Sonrió.

- Hasta luego, Luna Lovegood.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Sí, sí, soy nueva, otra chica rara y algo pirada que lucha desesperadamente contra las teclas del ordenador por construir una historia que de verdad merezca leer. Así que, ¿qué decís? ¿Merece la pena?_

_La verdad es que es una viñeta tontuna y algo sosa, pero os prometo que la siguiente es mejor (o al menos eso creo). Como ya he dicho antes, esto va a consistir en un compedido de viñetas o drabbles de diferentes parejas, está primera es, obviamente, un Theo/Luna. Yo siempre he visto a estos dos como personajes extraños, diferentes, que no encajaban con sus compañeros, ambos _raros_. _

_El siguiente es un Ginny/Harry que se llamará: _**Confianza.**

_Ahora, si queda algo de bondad en vuestros corazones, me dejaréis un review opinando sobre el fic y con una cesta de regalos que puede contener: A) hechizos aturdidores B) poción para dormir durante tres meses como un lirón C) ¡un montón de carmelos! XD_

_En fin, creo que empiezo a desvariar, así que mejor me voy a la cama que mañana tengo clase (soy una niña buena y responsable *_insertar carita de ángel*_)._

_Mil gracias por leer, y que los sueños se os llenen de bulgens y Theodores mimosines xp._

**Cris**


End file.
